


1D25 Days - Day 9 - Christmas Presents

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry double-checked his wallet.  BD10.500 – that was all the money he had to buy Christmas gifts for Louis, after he’d paid for his visa at the Bahrain passport desk he was waiting in line for.  That was around £18, he guessed. He’d stupidly left both Louis’ present at home and his credit card had expired at the end of November and he’d forgotten to pick up the new card from home – he hoped Louis had his with him!  </p><p>He was on his way to meet Louis, who had arrived the night before.  They’d had to fly separately because, although the wheels were in motion to come out in the New Year, they were still having to hide their relationship and their parents had suggested they go away for Christmas, and just have some time on their own before everyone wanted a piece of them in the New Year.  They were staying in the newly-opened Four Seasons in Bahrain Bay and he’d booked the Royal Suite and as it had it’s own dining area, had arranged for Christmas Lunch there so they didn’t run the risk of anyone seeing them.  He planned not to let Louis out of the room for the 5 nights they were there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 9 - Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is:
> 
> “__________ double checked their wallet. $10.43 – that was all the money they had to buy Christmas gifts for ____________ ……..
> 
> The ficlet MUST start with the above sentence, with only the names inserted and, if so desired, specific pronouns.”
> 
> I’m currently living in Bahrain, and somebody suggested I write about my pairing having only Bahrain currency in the airport. $10.43 will literally not buy you anything in arrivals duty free (it’s BD3.900 which will only just buy you a coffee here!), so I’ve taken a liberty with the currency and changed the dollar figure to Bahraini Dinars.
> 
> Annoyingly, yet again, Word tells me this is 500 words but AO3 Word Count tells me it's 502!

Harry double-checked his wallet. BD10.500 – that was all the money he had to buy Christmas gifts for Louis, after he’d paid for his visa at the Bahrain passport desk he was waiting in line for. That was around £18, he guessed. He’d stupidly left both Louis’ present at home and his credit card had expired at the end of November and he’d forgotten to pick up the new card from home – he hoped Louis had his with him! 

He was on his way to meet Louis, who had arrived the night before. They’d had to fly separately because, although the wheels were in motion to come out in the New Year, they were still having to hide their relationship and their parents had suggested they go away for Christmas, and just have some time on their own before everyone wanted a piece of them in the New Year. They were staying in the newly-opened Four Seasons in Bahrain Bay and he’d booked the Royal Suite and as it had it’s own dining area, had arranged for Christmas Lunch there so they didn’t run the risk of anyone seeing them. He planned not to let Louis out of the room for the 5 nights they were there! 

Panicking, because it was the ultimate present, he wondered what stuff the duty free shop would have. Putting his wallet away, he walked into the little shop and glanced around, sighing when he saw just how small it was.

‘Fuck.’ Harry muttered to himself. There was nothing he was going to be able to propose with! 

He picked up a bar of Toblerone (BD4) and a magnet of a camel with Bahrain written on the top of it (another BD4). Great, that gave him BD2.500 left. Spotting a bag of Starmix Haribo, he grinned to himself. Grabbing them, he went to pay.

*** 

‘Merry Christmas Haz.’ Louis murmured into his ear the following morning.  
‘Is it Christmas already? I have only been asleep for, like, an hour.’ Harry yawned, sitting up and pulling Louis closer to him.  
‘That’s because you insisted on a stupid amount of orgasms last night!’ Louis laughed, pushing himself out of bed and grabbing a bag.

‘Can I go first?’ Harry asked, pulling Louis back into bed.  
‘Yeah, of course.’ Louis smiled.

After Harry gave Louis the Toblerone and the magnet, Harry opened the bag of Haribo as Louis looked at him like he had lost his mind.

‘So, I had something at home for you, which I stupidly forgot, and this was the only thing in the airport that would work instead.’ He said, climbing out of bed and going down onto one knee.

Louis’ eyes widened and his hands flew to his mouth in shock. 

‘Louis…will you marry me?’ He asked, holding out a red and yellow sweetie ring from the Haribo bag.

Louis shot off the bed to grab a small box from his own bag. ‘Snap!’ He laughed as they fell together on the bed laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a picture of the arrivals shop in Bahrain Airport - it’s quite literally the smallest duty free shop in the entire world! 
> 
> https://www.bdutyfree.com/uploads/gallery/medium/034082ca14916a204806dffd18183ab4.jpg
> 
> The Four Seasons in Bahrain Bay only opened in February, and it’s beautiful - I want to win the lottery and live there for the rest of my life!
> 
> http://www.fourseasons.com/bahrain/accommodations/suites/royal_suite/ - this is the suite they are staying in


End file.
